La Cima Del Cielo
by JulioLeon15
Summary: La vida es dura, en muchos sentidos, pero si eres noble y bueno, al final la recompensa es la mejor de todas, asi es como el hombre llega a la cima del cielo. Así fue como sucedio, asi fue como Ash su cima del cielo alcanzó.(Ash x Korrina) Shalourshipping
1. Chapter 1

**La Cima Del Cielo.**

Mi Primer One Shoot demás de esta pareja interesante como es Ash x Korrina, tengo un fic mas largo de estos dos pero necesito su apoyo a ver si les gusta n.n

 **ASH POV**

"Cuando estaba en Kalos por segunda vez, tenía 17 años y volvía a las andadas en el campeonato Pokemon, viajaba con una rubia hermosa de ojos azules, Korrina, ella y yo llevábamos saliendo unos meses, empezó como una amistad cuando volví a su gimnasio, y me contó que había roto con un amigo mío, Calem, un entrenador, le invité a viajar conmigo para disipar su mente, ella aceptó, antes yo era más pequeño pero mi estancia y la madurez me dieron altura, cerca de 1:70, y ella estaba en los 1:63 o algo así, no lo notaba, viajamos juntos desde Yantra por todo Kalos, y nos volvimos cercanos, entonces me permití comentarle mi motivo real del viaje, mi madre había fallecido hacía un par de años, 2 exactamente, y por eso desaparecí del mapa, solo Misty sabía donde estaba y ella con Gary me cubrían, apoyaban, ellos me mandaron a ese viaje, no los culpo, estaba echo un desastre, inclusive pikachu estaba poco aseado, me hice la barba, me corte el cabello, y con una chaqueta negra unas botas de cuerpo y unos jeans empecé a recuperarme, ya dejé mi gorra y lucía mi cabellera negra, tenía unos guantes que dejaban mi dedo anular descubierto, mi madre decía que este dedo ella me lo agarraba y yo automáticamente dejaba de llorar, Hmpf, quizá esos cuentos de niños ahora no valen, pues cuando le conté a Korrina en la calidez de la noche me empapé de lágrimas, la extrañaba, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue Korrina, ella tenía su ropa blanca, lucario y pikachu estaban dormidos, y la luna alumbraba la escena, en medio campo frente a un gran lago a las cercanías de ciudad Luminalia, según sabía Clemont y Miette estaban comprometidos y trabajaban en conjunto en Johto, Bonnie estaba a cargo del gimnasio de Luminalia, Serena estaba por Hooen con May, Dawn viajaba con Kenny por Sinooh, Misty y Gary salían en Kanto, Max estaba a cargo del gimnasio de su padre en Petalburgo, Norman ya estaba viejo y quería pasarlo con su familia. Hasta allí solo Korrina y yo estábamos con daños en el corazón, y eso me provocó una risa

¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó ella tan tranquila como siempre, y su blanca piel brillaba a la luz de la luna, con sus hermosos ojos azules, esos orbes que te miraban en el alma y esa aura de paz que emanaba, esas piernas delgadas que resaltaban al estar pegadas a las mías mientras comíamos un poco de pan con algo de té, ninguno se lucía por ser chef pero al diablo, comíamos bien y ninguno se quejaba, adorábamos el gesto del otro por intentar alimentarnos.

Solo- solté algo feliz en ya mucho tiempo- disfruto de tu compañía, desde que mamá ya no está viajar contigo me hace sentir como si ella- me detuve pues ella me miraba roja cual tomate- estuviera viva en los pequeños gestos que tienes tú…

Ella y yo nos miramos tranquilos, si algo éramos con el otro siempre era ser sinceros, nos mirábamos con paz y tranquilidad, y allí como un tortazo en la cara me di cuenta de lo obvio, Korrina tenía los gestos de mamá

¿por qué?- ella me sonrió mientras dejaba la taza de té a un lado y se acercaba más a mi, con esa sonrisa linda y con su palma en su rubia cabellera, esos rizos dorados brillaban como el sol, en la noche el negro onix no es rival para Korrina, nada ni nadie lo es.

Porque- le sonreí con el cariño sincero que siempre le tuve- ella era gentil, amable, cariñosa, siempre atenta, confiable, y sobre todo….- me detuve pues sentía el calor en mis mejillas

¿Ah?!- me preguntó- gracias Ash…en verdad nadie….bueno…¿sobre todo?- volvió con unas gotitas en su mirada que bajaban por sus chaquetes levemente, las recogí con cariño y se las sequé, eran de alegría, ella me contó que Calem no era nada detallista con ella, y que siempre se guardaba lo que sentía, he de admitir que la Korrina Tretch de antes con la que comencé la segunda vuelta en Kalos dista mucho de ahora, ahora sonríe más, ni madre lloraba siempre la ausencia de papá, el murió en un accidente de avión, cuando tuve edad suficiente ella me dijo la verdad en su lecho de muerte, al fin se reunieron pero disto del tema, a Korrina intenté sacarle sonrisas siempre, a veces me despertaba temprano y conseguía bayas Meloc, y hacía un jugo de ellas que mi amiga rubia adoraba, le gustaban las flores como el geranio o las rosas azules, y cuando las veía siempre se las conseguía, le sacaba sonrojos y cuando estaba cansada la cargaba en mi espalda, a veces se quedaba dormida, y me gustaba verla dormir, ella era recíproca conmigo también, cuando tenía pesadillas constantes sobre que me volvía a quedar solo, ella se quedaba despierta acariciando mi cabello, me cantaba aquellas canciones viejas que yo escuchaba tararear a mi madre, y me sabía de pies a cabeza, del derecho y del revés, de arriba y abajo, ahora solo sonidos dulces de tono distinto en timbre ajeno pero con igual dulce contenido. Otras veces cuando yo acababa una batalla ella me recibía con un abrazo de felicitación, y me tomaba de la mano para llevarme a comer algo, eran gestos pequeños, pero la gente detallaba con amor y sincero cariño, cuando comenté con Brock me respondió una palabra, Amor, pero no me dijo ¿de quien para quien?.

Bueno…- retomé la conversación regalándole una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento, y decidí ser sincero con ella, le tomé la mano y le di un apretón que al principió pensé que ella rompería, pero en cambio ella apretó más su delicada mano con la tosca mía

¿si?- ella seguía ansiosa, amaba los halagos y yo gustaba decírselos

Porque en ti hay paz- le solté con calma- en ti me siento en…..

La cima del cielo- dijimos al unísono y ella me sonrió con una ternura infinita.

Si…- le dije algo asombrado- ¿Cómo?

No conocí a mis padres- ella me dijo tranquila- cuando nací, ellos murieron en un accidente y mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mí, me llenó de amor y muchas cosas, amigos, un futuro pero…no estaba feliz- me confesó muy tímida- mi abuelo no era de aquellos que siempre demostraban amor…y Calem….tu sabes que era imposible sacarle unas palabras dulces….y cuando estabas sin poder dormir aquella noche y yo canté esa vieja canción…me..- ella estaba roja y jugaba con sus manos muy tímida- sentí feliz...genuinamente feliz…

Gracias Korrina- yo tenía lagrimas que nublaban mi mirada- gracias por dejarme ver a mi madre en tu bondad y tu inmenso corazón.

" _de llevarte a la cima del cielo, donde existe un silencio total, donde el viento te rosa la cara, y yo roso tu cuerpo al final y llevarte a la cima del cielo, donde el cuento no puede acabar, donde emerge sublime el deseo y la gloria se puede alcanzar"_

Mi viejo mp3 reprodujo la canción que ella me cantó, nos miramos, el tiempo para mí era nada, casi nada me importaba, podía seguir viendo esos cristales azules tapados levemente por la rubia cabellera, podía seguir así eternamente, pero mi pecho ardía en algo más, quería algo más, y como un tortazo en la cara me vino la respuesta.

Te amo…- susurré maquinalmente, y ella me miro, sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas, y sonrió, sonrió como nunca, y yo era el motivo de esa hermosa sonrisa.

Yo igual- me dijo y nos acercamos, la noche estaba en pie y nuestros corazones latían como si el mismo Arceus retara a Girantina, yo era la noche de negro cabello envolviendo al sol de la vida, mi nueva vida, que se unió en la presión de unos labios suaves sobre otros, mi primer beso y por el movimiento deduje que el mismo de ella, pero poco a poco empezó a desarrollarse como algo tierno, y nuestras bocas jugaban al sonido de la canción aquella, bailaban al compas, nuestra guerra personal de amor estaba a estallidos , y lo sabía, allí estaba con quien quería seguir mi vida, ser campeón y tener una familia. El oxígeno nos obligó a separarnos lentamente mientras una estela de saliva dejaba rastros del beso, del primer beso.

Korrina- dije musitando- quiero compartir contigo mi vida entera, caminar contigo a mi lado, afrontar la vida y cuando el tiempo llegue encontrarte más arriba, porque estoy aquí….contigo en la cima del cielo.

Ella simplemente me volvió a besar, no necesitaba más respuesta era un sí. El amor no sigue palabras."

FIN ASH POV.

Que romántico papá!- dijo una niña rubia de ojos chocolates, vestía una blusita blanca y un pantalón jean azul con patines.

Vaya viejo!- dijo un pelinegro de ojos azules de camiseta azul y pantalones cargo blancos - no sabía que podías ser así de romántico…y..¿cumpliste tu palabra?

La estancia de la casa se llenó de silencio, el adulto de la casa estaba sentado, usaba una camisa azul con unos vaqueros negros, tenía sus z en las mejillas al igual que sus pequeños. Al tener 25 años estaba en la flor de la vida y esa pregunta no estaba decidida, pero el sonido de la puerta distrajo a los niños

Mami!- dijo el pequeño y corrió donde una rubia de blusa blanca, con su típico pantalón de patinaje y botas blancas.

Hola Axel!- saludo a su pequeño hijo de 7 años- Katiuska…¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó mientras miraba a su esposo de pie consolando a la niña

Es que- ella hablo con una sonrisa y se lanzó a abrazos de su madre- papi nos contó de como se hicieron novios y fue tan kawai( Adorable)! – gritó con emoción la niña de 5

Papi es un maestro de la seducción!- dijo Ash adoptando una pose de héroe que provocó una risa de su esposa e hijos

Si claro- dijo con una gota Korrina- hola amor!- ella le abrazó muy fuerte, eran de esos días largos para ella y necesitaba de su marido.

Hey Kori amor! – le devolvió el gesto con mucho cariño y amor- ¿largo día en el gimnasio?

Ni que lo digas- ella se dejó caer en el sofá- vivir en Yantra era duro, pero cuando tu esposo es el campeón de Kalos y trae consigo a medio mundo a retarte por saber que tan fuerte es la esposa del campeón me dirás- ella lloraba cómicamente sosteniendo sus pokeball

Umm- Ash miraba la hora, las 6 PM, vivir en Yantra tenía sus ventajas, era calmada y podían pasear tranquilos- vamos a patinar y luego a comer!

Si!- los niños subieron corriendo a buscar sus cosas mientras Ash se sentaba al lado de su esposa

Llevamos 8 años de casados- dijo ella mientras se acostaba en las piernas del chico- y aun así no me canso de que me acaricies el cabello…

Llevamos 8 años- dijo Ash dándole un beso- y nunca me cansaré de consentir a mi Sol….

¿nunca?- dijo ella como una niña pequeña

Nunca- y le besó con el amor que mueve al sol y las estrellas, quizá el por siempre no existe, pero tenemos el ahora por siempre.


	2. AVISO SHALOURSHIPPING

**APOYO AL SHALOURSHIPPING**

Amigos empecé un fic shalourshipping demasiado ambicioso, necesito todo apoyo posible para que los amantes de este shipping lo disfruten, basado en MGS 3 tienen en mi perfín "Rojo Carmesí" su apoyo es vital en cuanto a Reviews, favs y demás.

Gracias Por su atención.


End file.
